The Linkend of Linka: Linkarina of Links
by got-tigers-to-feed
Summary: This is probably not going to end the way it begins, but stuff will surely happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The Boy without a Fairy

By: _OralSFX_

_. . ._

_In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule…_

_Long have I served as the guardian spirit…_

_I am known as the Deku Tree…_

_The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me._

_Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy._

_However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy…_

_. . ._

Hi! I'm Link!

I am but a simple child of the forest: a Kokiri.

Though I have lived here in Kokiri Forest all my life, I have always felt different, somewhat estranged from my peers. In fact, most of the time, they do not feel like peers at all. Even my best friend Saria seems to talk as though she's years, decades older than me. It can be a bit grating at times.

Now you might be thinking, "Oh, Link! Calm down. It's just a stupid feeling. Quit being so conceited."

But actually, there is a tangible difference between my friends and I. You may not know this, but from the time a Kokiri comes into being, he or she is granted the protection and companionship of a fairy partner. I, however, do not. I don't know why, and it is something I'm a little sensitive about actually SO STOP ASKING ABOUT IT!

It makes things difficult for me sometimes. The others – they don't treat me the same – especially Mido. He's always on my case about something. Well, he gets on everybody's case really. It's not _just_ me, but he's _particularly_ harsh with me. I'm not crazy-paranoid! Even Saria said so! So there!

I wish I could be like them. I mean, I'm a Kokiri too, right? But then, why hasn't a fairy come to me yet?

Sometimes – just sometimes – I wonder what it would be like to leave the Forest; to see the outside world. I talk to Saria about it sometimes, but she always gets weird and uncomfortable about it, almost sad. I mentioned it to her recently in fact. She was in tears by the end of the conversation. I haven't brought it up since.

Heh, wouldn't Mido be SO happy if he knew. I can see it now: all my stuff would be packed into a tiny satchel. Of course, he would have thrown out most of my things, which is why it would all fit into a tiny satchel. Whoever said "keep your friends close and your enemies closer" obviously didn't know Mido.

I haven't been sleeping well lately. I keep having this odd recurring dream. In my dream, there's this girl I have never met before, but somehow I feel like I know her. But I only see her for a moment as she's riding a horse and, generally speaking, horses run kinda fast.

Seconds later, a man appears, also on horseback which when you think about it is kind of unfair. I mean, why don't _I _have a horse? It is _my_ dream after all.

But whatever... I don't think I would want this guy's horse anyway. It's all dark and creepy looking; it would probably bite off my hand or something.

Anyway, this man, there's something about him. Something evil. He's huge with fiery-red hair and a gaze that could kill. Indeed, I think he wants to kill me with the way he glares at me. Did I mention his size? Even if I were a grown-up, he would still be twice my girth, and don't even get me started on his nose!

As I stand there staring at him in disbelief, or surprise, or shock (okay fine, it's "Holy Goddesses! I've got to get the heck outta here!"), he raises his hand and I wake up.

I'm not sure what he was going to do. Did he want me to give him a high five or something? Not likely. It was probably something bad. Something dark; and scary; and other really sinister words. Grown-ups are tricky like that sometimes.

I guess I shouldn't be worrying so much about a silly little dream, but I just can't shake the feeling that it means something. Among other things, I have had that same dream for the past two weeks straight…

. . .

_Navi…_

_Navi, where art thou?_

_Come hither…_

_Oh, Navi the fairy…_

_Listen to my words, the words of the Great Deku Tree…_

_Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm…_

_Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule…_

_For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world…_

_But…before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing…_

_It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey…_

_The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth…_

_Navi…go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me…_

_I do not have much time left._

_Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!_

_. . ._

"Sometimes Saria, I dream about leaving…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

by busterkuri

And as Navi was flying on the path to Kokiri Village—

CHOMP

-suddenly she was eaten by a Deku Baba.

I thought for sure today would be the day when I would finally get a fairy. Instead, I guess it's just another day. I heard Mido saying that the Deku Babas seemed really talkative lately. He doesn't know why.

It's pretty boring here in Kokiri Village. There's not much to do. I've been doing some yardwork for people to try and save up for a shield, but our economy is so limited that if I do too much work for one person, they won't have any money to give me. So then I have to let them do work for me, which just means they get paid the money they paid me.

Still, I've been trying to scrounge around for extra money. People have left some rupees in the grass. I guess it just fell out of their pocket one day. I'm almost ready to buy a shield. Mido says that, once I have a sword and shield, I can leave the village.

The sword is harder to get. We lost some good people, like Fafa and Laso, who were trying to get it. They just went to get the special village sword, and then went missing for several days. Which was really strange because the sword area is right by the village, so you'd think somebody would've checked. But nobody really wants to get run over by a boulder. I'm thinking of giving it a try someday soon. There's not much else to do. Maybe death would be a little better.

Saria says that, by the time I get the sword, she should have a special present for me. She says it's a special kind of ocarina. I don't really know what an ocarina is in the first place, but a special one should be really cool!

Well, that's the Kokiri news for now. Hopefully, next time I talk to you, I'll have a sword, a shield, and be out of the village!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_By Nyance-ler_

Small Child's Log: Day 33

Leaving the village without a fairy may not have been the best idea. Even though Saria did give me that ocarina like she said she would, and even though I managed to get a sword and shield, for some reason, it's like I'm physically incapable of using any of it.

Living off of the rupees I find in the grass is both easier and harder out here. The nearer I get to Hyrule, the more rupees I can find, but the higher the cost of goods becomes. Also, the danger of picking up these rupees has never been higher. There are highly aggressive monsters out here. It's a wonder I've managed this long.

No matter what happens, though, I have to keep pushing along. Maybe, with some luck, I'll find a lucky break. Tonight, I found a seemingly abandoned building within the walls of the city. I will sleep well tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

By spookystingray

Small Child's Log: Day 162

Woofius won again today. I suppose I'm a real up-and-comer in the Hyrule Castle Town dog-fighting scene. Apparently you don't need a fairy to thrive out here after all.

I think Roy trusts me at this point. He may even take me out on their next caravan raid. I hope he does. I want to spend more time with him. There's something about him. A charismatic radiance in his voice, a sense of certainty in his smirk.

No homo.


	5. Chapter Not

Not a Chapter

_By: OralSFX_

This one kinda died on us since peeps got busy, but having finally looked it over, I am deeply disappointed in everyone who wasn't me on this project. There will be many floggings and a partial retooling of the rules of our fic creation soon.


End file.
